Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Misha
Summary: Prequel to Something to Talk About. It was inevitable that they'd get together, it had only been a question of when and the time was now...


Can't Fight the Moonlight  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own "Grey's Anatomy", if I did Derek and Meredith would be together, it belongs to people with a lot more money than me. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me. Thanks.

Author's Notes- This is the prequel to "Something to Talk About", this is the night that Alex and Meredith hooked up. It's short and kind of bizarre, but I couldn't resist. I came up with this idea first and then came up with "Something to Talk About", it just took me a while to finish it. I hope you like and that you'll go read "Something to Talk About". That's all for now, enjoy!

Pairing- Alex/Meredith.

Summery- It was inevitable that they'd get together, it had only been a question of when and the time was now...

Rating- A very mild R, I guess. 

Spoilers- Up to "Losing My Religion".

* * *

She was Seattle Grace's resident drunken slut, he was the resident womanising jackass. It seemed fated that this night would eventually happen.

Alex pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply, digging his hands into her long hair. Meredith was only surprised that it took them two years. 

Well, he did hit on her earlier, but she'd been able to resist because there had been Derek. Then when there wasn't, he'd had Is. Now, they didn't have either.

That was what lead to this night.

She and Derek had had one more confrontation. He'd have sex with her, but he still wouldn't leave his wife. She didn't even really want him too, not anymore. Meredith really thinks they're done. Too broken, too tired. It's all been tried before and now it's gone. Of course, she realized this after she slept with Derek and screwed up with what she had with Finn, but that was nothing new. 

It was odd, she thought, both she and Alex had been through a lot of partners, but they'd both been broken by someone who didn't really want them.

Alex was there because Izzie had rejected him again. Denny was dead, but that didn't mean Izzie wanted him, Alex. She didn't. She'd rather love a memory than be with him again. 

So, he ended up at Joe's to drink away his pain and Meredith was there, trying to drink away her feelings for Derek. Somehow, what had never happened before, happened that night. Somehow, she ended up going home with him that night.

"God, you're beautiful." He muttered, as he tore off her shirt. "I want you so bad." 

His words were punctuated by kisses down her neck and across her chest, taking one breast in his mouth, then the other.

"I want you too." Meredith told him, arching behind his touch.

It was true. She thought she might have always been attracted to Alex, but there were a lot of factors that prevented any acknowledgement of that fact, even to herself.

First, was the fact that he was a jackass, though over the time she had known him, she'd been able to see a different side. They weren't really _friends_, but she thought she understood him. But by the time she started to understand that, there had been Derek and then Izzie. Now, there wasn't, so there she was, pressed against him.

Alex peeled the rest of her clothes off of her body and left them on a pile on his floor. His clothes quickly joined them. He lowered her down onto his bed. "I've thought about this from the first time I saw you." He whispered, running his hands all over her naked body, his lips following suit. 

Meredith didn't have words, so she just arched her body under his skilful touch and let her own hands do her talking for her. Before long, he was inside of her, bringing them both to the point of ecstasy and then over it.

Afterwards, Meredith lay in his arms, wondering what she had just done. Whatever it was, she knew that there would be no looking back.

This might have been the stupid thing she had ever done. Stupider than her relationship with Derek, stupider than sleeping with George, or with hooking up with Derek at the prom. There was so many possible consequences.

And yet, as she lay there, Meredith didn't feel regret. She had done so many stupid things, what one more and there had been no denying that this had been enjoyable. Maybe that was the only point.

Of course, Meredith knew it couldn't happen again. She was stupid, but she wasn't _that_ stupid...

The End


End file.
